


The Blue Crow's Tryst

by LambdaHFH



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LambdaHFH/pseuds/LambdaHFH
Summary: Ursula has a standing arrangement with the summoner, behind closed doors.
Relationships: Summoner | Eclat | Kiran/Ursula
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	The Blue Crow's Tryst

**Author's Note:**

> It's just kind of a snap shot, but I hope you all enjoy!

“Why is it you always come to me when you’ve lost your temper?” The Blue Crow grinned from behind a tall wine glass nestled comfortably between her fingers, half full of an unknown red. She knew the reason, of course. She was teasing him; it was part of the play. His robe fell with a heavy thunk behind him, but never once did he take his eyes off her.

Ursula was a voluptuous beauty. Sitting before him at the small table in her room, one leg crossed over the other allowing the slit of her dress to hang artfully over her thighs, exposing the tantalizing expanse beneath.

She was beautiful, but even when her lips expressed her pleasure, they had a vicious quality. As he pulled the plain blue tunic of his chest, he could feel her piercing gaze over every inch of hard developed muscle, take in the product of years of concert effort since being stranded in Askr. It was objectifying, somewhat demeaning, and before he could fully free his head from the whole, he heard the purposeful shifting of her legs. The innocuous sound sending shivers across his skin. He pooled his tunic with his robe.

“Quite a few heroes are taken with you Summoner, do you think it would break their hearts to know you come to relieve your frustrations with me?”

Kiran pressed toward her as she spoke to herself. The Blue Crow delighted in the idea that she was winning out, even in a contest she didn’t care to win. There was no love between the two of them, but all the same she placed her wine safely on her table and when Kiran bent over her lips caught his in the same needy passion. Ursula’s kiss was trap. Soft and full lips playfully pulled and nipped at their aggressors, daring further boldness and enticing with the sweet balm she placed on them.

Kiran remembered the first time he’d kissed her. When the Order was still small, they feuded for days over something inconsequential and she’d cornered him in the wine cellar. He couldn’t remember why he was there, but she’d insulted his plans, he’d insult hers. They go back and forth, and she’d used to physicality to pin him in a corner, intent on bullying to get her way. She was, after all, an assassin and a leader of the Black Fang to boot. Wasn’t she a terror? He had only just arrived, a soft man from another world.

She’d crowded him, living scant inches between them. The sweetness of her breath the only air for him to breath. Her sneers enhanced by the sharpness of her features. He realized she was beautiful in a way that cut through him, and she leveraged it against her foes as much as she did her magic. Kiran was new to tactics, but he felt he couldn’t afford to lose any fight, so he lashed out the way she had him. He stole his first kiss from the witch, who was delighted by his assertion.

That was nearly four years ago. Now he moved deliberately and with well worn hands he spread her legs. She didn’t resist, far from it she seized his wrist, guiding it along the softness exposed above her thigh highs. She wanted him to savor her, she wanted a teasing, appreciative touch which he was more that happy to give.

He stroked her inner thigh as she guides him between the long fabric of her skirt, earning a soft coo that tickled his lips, till he felt the bare tufts of royal hair on her mound. Cupping her cheek with his free hand, Kiran pulled her lips away, reestablishing eye contact.

“Do you normally go without?”

“I could feel your eyes on me the entire meeting. You did little to hide it,” she quipped with a self-satisfied grin. “I think some of the other tacticians are jealous.”

Kiran pushed against Ursula’s grip, intent on feeling the heat between her lips. She resisted, but her grin deepened for the effort.

“Jealous of you, or jealous of me?”

“Why not both?”

This brought a soft chuckle from Kiran, who doubted that the others were jealous of her. He pressed his lips against hers once more as he pushed against her grip on his wrist, meeting only a token resistance. His middle finger was the first to reach her excited button, running the length of his finger against it as the tips of his fingers search of her entrance. Kiran reveled in the moistness between her legs as he began stroking her.

Ursula groaned into his lips, wrapping her free hand around his neck in preparation as moments later the Summoner’s finger entered her twat, she enclosed around him as though her were now prisoner to her body. This was of course, untrue. The summoner’s first thrusts were tentative, investigative. He searched her walls for the tender spot that would ignite her, a spot he knew he found when he felt her body tense beneath his touch, and she released his hand.

Kiran pressed a second finger into her twat, resting his palm on her clitoris as she broke their fevered kisses. The pair rested their foreheads against each other’s and as Kiran began to thrust in earnest Ursula bit her lip.

The Blue Crow was shameless in her pursuit of her pleasure, every curling thrust made by Kiran’s fingers was met with a writhing of her hips intended to grind against his palm, and open desperate attempt to cultivate her pleasure as quickly as possible. Kiran loved to be apart of it. The awkward rutting against his hand, the selfishness in which she pursued her happiness, and most of all the naked lust in her eyes. It ran through him harder than any doe-eyed waifish smile he’d received from the enamored girls around him.

She knew this. He never needed to say it. They never spoke to each other about feelings, but she knew that what kept him coming to her was… her. She’d captured him in that wine cellar, and though she would never say it aloud she would not let him go. Ursula’s dark opals were a snare, and as long as she didn’t look away, he wouldn’t either. You never look away from a predator.

Ursula’s legs began to tremble from Kiran’s efforts, though she did her best to stabilize herself, grinding her feet into the ground. Kiran’s fingers were nimble, flexible, and driven. Their movements building a pressure in her that was becoming as unbearable as it was exciting.

“Ursula,” Kiran husked. “You’re getting close.”

“Of-of course I am, you nimrod,” she bit back, struggling to keep pace of his fingers. It didn’t matter anymore; she was so close. Just a little more and-

Kiran pulled his fingers from snatch, delighted by the look of betrayal that sparked in Ursula’s eyes. As she opened her lips, presumably to curse him, his slick fingers found their way between her lips, which she accepted instantly. Though her indignation did not abate, she delighted in her own flavor, her tongue dancing delicately against his tips, cleaning up her own salty mixture. Kiran waited as she licked his fingers clean, before placing a kiss on her forehead. A startling, and unprecedented act of intimacy between the two.

Stepping away from her the Summoner undid his belt and stepped out of his boots, pushing his pants and undergarments to the floor, exposing himself to the cool air of her room. Refusing to break eye contact, refusing to put aside her admonishment about her aborted orgasm Ursula’s heart still fluttered at the sight of Kiran’s manhood in her periphery.

Kiran placed a firm hand on her upper arm and pulled. Without resistance she allowed herself to be brought to her feet and with a roughness only she would expect he brought her to her bed, and turned her around, pressing his body against hers. His cock pushed obtrusively against her cheeks, and now that he couldn’t see her face she allowed herself a devilish grin. He would follow this up with some forceful kisses on her neck, paw at her chest. He was likely to resume fingering her, and then they would fuck. Kiran’s authoritativeness in the bedroom was… admirable, but without bite.

Ursula’s grin however was cut short as the summoner placed his hand between her shoulder blades, and pressed her over into her mattress, where he held her in place. She pressed back, attempting to rise up onto her shoulders but found that she could not. His arm was firm, he had the leverage of bodyweight. Excitement pulsed through her nethers.

“Kira-“whatever she had intended to say was cut short as Kiran’s hand clapped forcefully against her fully rounded cheek, the impact buffered only by the thin fabric of her skirt. Ursula cried out in a surprise. He took a step to the side and waited.

His next swat against her hind came when she tried to speak again, causing her knees to tremble.

“I’ve always wanted to do this,” he finally explained as he moved the draping garment to the side, admiring the redness swelling in her cheek. “I’ve always been nervous about… acting this way, I guess… but I felt certain you would like it.”

Ursula’s heart beat fast, surprised as the flushing in her face as she felt some motivation to speak, but Kiran didn’t wait this time. His hand clapped against her cheek again, and again, and again each time exciting a throaty, coarse cry of pain and pleasure. Ursula would have thought that the summoner would have tried to build up to something like this, his timid nature taking hold of any thrilling desire he might have and try to strangulate it.

At some point in his spanking the pressure she held broke releasing intoxicating waves of relief through her body, the slick juices of her orgasm flowing down her inner thigh with no reservation. Ursula entered a fog, writhing underneath the summoner’s firm hand as her cries turned into moaning squeals. Then, Kiran stopped.

Ursula’s breath turned heavy, grateful for the comfort of the mattress beneath her. Once she had caught her breath, she would show Kiran was true assertiveness was. He’d upped the ante, and thoughts of new horizons danced in her head. Before any true plan could be hatched she felt it pressing against her slickened lips.

Kiran couldn’t believe how aroused he was. It burned in his cheeks, in his ears and neck. He’d dared to hit her and to his surprise it seemed to excite her more than he expected. After spreading her legs, he pressed the head of his cock to her entrance. His self-restraint all but spent he wanted to be buried inside her.

“I’m not pulling out until I’m spent,” he said, shocking himself. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that once their tryst was done, he would be embarrassed. “I want to see you buried beneath me.”

“Oh?” Ursula cooed between panted breaths. “You’re talking big all of a sudden. What next, am I just your plaything?”

Ursula’s wry chuckle was cut short by her own moan as Kiran thrust firmly into her. He liked to wait, to feel her walls around him, savor the sensation of her arousal vibrating through her but he felt desperate, and frustrated. What he wanted from the witch was to fuck her.

Instead, he took in the squelching sounds from his repeated entry into her twat, and her own pleased mewling as his uncharacteristic forcefulness.

“No. You’re my cavalry commander,” he explained. “You take the most difficult assignments; you trust my leadership.”

Kiran reared a hand back and released another slap across her tender red cheek, causing Ursula to cry out delightfully.

“I just like fucking you… because you like to be fucked.”

Kiran reached out for Ursula’s head and snatched a handful of her hair, rearing her back toward him like a disobedient horse. The witch scrambled to place her hands beneath her to support her upper body. Kiran’s words, his strong grip, worked in tandem to tantalize every part of her. In her boots her toes curled, her nipples strained beneath the fabrics of her dress with the desperate, fruitless hope for attention they won’t receive.

The quivering of Ursula’s snatch around Kiran’s cock was intense, and though he language embarrassed him to no end the effect on her was palpable. It was all he could do to maintain the veneer of a dominant attitude when every thrust was met with the greedy convulsions of a woman whose body wanted nothing more than to milk him for all he had. Kiran was not a loud lover, he wasn’t prone to noises but he felt them boiling within him as his cock strained to fight off his own orgasm just a little longer.

“You know what you want,” he continued. “And you pursue it relentlessly.”

Kiran shoved Ursula’s face back into the bed, draping himself over her like a beast in heat. His lips searched for her ear, and after an affectionate bite he whispered, “and I love seeing you writhe underneath me. Come for me Ursula. Come on my cock, the way you know we both want you to.”

Kiran was losing a battle against himself, against his sense of propriety and his innate reservations. He wasn’t prone to acts of passion or open displays of affection. He didn’t let himself truly shine through, but the Blue Crow squirmed and writhed beneath him, clumsily pressing back into him without a second thought for anything other than her own pleasure and it ate away at his hesitancy.

“What a filthy boy,” she whispered back, her grin evident from even his point of view. “Does it thrill you to say such words? Cock and come. Would you break if I told you to fuck my pussy?”

She knew it would. Kiran was a man. His shoulders had grown broad and strong. As a leader he’d become knowledgeable and articulate. For someone who knew nothing of warfare before joining the Order he had more than risen to be worthy of his station, but in some ways, he was still very young. It wasn’t a complaint, that she knew he thought this foolish language was exhilarating. Like everything else, with practice it would become natural to him, and as she found herself on the brink of orgasm, she was certain he would excel.

“Would you like me to beg you Kiran?” she taunted. “Do you want to hear my longing?”

Kiran’s response was the lose of any rhythm he had built, pressing into Ursula with wild abandon. Kiran’s cock felt good, felt right. His thrusts were deliciously forceful, and she had no doubt that any of the pretty young women who batted their eyelashes at him would have been driven to a drooling mess but for her it was just right. She was too close; her own orgasm was assured.

Trembling Ursula reached for Kiran’s head, pulling him close. She let her labored breaths linger between them, forcing him to focus on her guttural moans. She knew it was breaking him as his thrust grew sloppier in a needing attempt to gain more. To feel more, to be fully entrenched and absorbed in her.

“Fill me Kiran,” her voice came out strained, and cloying. “Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me.” She repeated over and over. “Come. Come Come!”

Ursula’s orgasm roared like thunder through her body, her hand curling into a fist in his hair as her muscles locked in place. Her walls clamped down on his cock, the throbbing of which sent him to burst. The pair fell over, slackened as pleasure washed through and into them like a great wave filling their empty vessels. They lay there momentarily, basking in the moment warmed by each other’s company, feeling the last pulses of each other’s pleasure.

Ursula would never admit it out loud, but she loved the sensation of how he filled her. Often Kiran would excuse himself afterwards, both of them agreeing that they would not enjoy the attention of someone in the order discovering their partnership, but she would sit in bask in the moment, taking stock of the soreness of her muscles and the delicious exhilaration of climax. Even, once or twice, the feeling of his seed on or in her.

She was certain that he felt the same. In many ways, Kiran was still young. He was still an open book. If she wanted to, she was certain she could make him confess his shameful, lustful sins on his knees to her. The idea of which kept her company on the occasional lonely night.

Kiran finally pulled himself free of Ursula’s snatch, and stood on his own wobbly legs. Expecting that he would begin to dress Ursula was surprised when he plopped down on his back next to her, staring at the ceiling. An unexpected, but not unwelcome development. Wordlessly she sidled over and laid her head on his shoulder. They sat in a comfortable silence for a time.

“Spanking, and dirty talk?” she asked.

“I uh… I’d been thinking and uh… I did some reading.”

“Reading?”

“There is a section of the library that is… adult… literature? Merric found it, and reported it fearing that the younger mages might find it. So my room is just, basically full of erotica since there isn’t anywhere else to put it right now.”

Ursula snorted. “Poor you. Did you make any effort to ignore them or…?”

“Like the second Bartre left and I was certain no one was coming back.”

“My my, how perverse.”

“Well… I uh… Yeah.”

“So, you decided to be more adventurous, emboldened by some lascivious prose?”

Ursula knew his face was flushed. She didn’t need to look and was more than content to lay across her bed. Kiran’s arm tentatively crossed her stomach, pulling her close. The pair found themselves engaged in a perpendicular cuddle.

“I… I didn’t really plan that to be honest. It just came to mind in the moment.”

“Mhm. So, what riled you up this time?”

“Ashnard keeps trying to convince Karel to murder other heroes in blood duels.”

The blue crow snorted. So is this what they did now? Small talk after a thrilling round of coitus? Perhaps they were growing too familiar, she told herself as she made no move to rise. She would kick him out soon, but now she was feeling comfortable.

“…So uh… was it as embarrassing to hear as it was to say?”

“…A little, but you can’t expect a man who’s never written a poem to create a sonnet. I’m certain you’ll find the words that will set my cunt ablaze.”

Kiran choked down his surprise, causing Ursula to guffaw. How precious, she thought though she only spoke the truth. Once he got accustomed, it would feel second nature to use such filthy language. Ursula shifted in place, seeking the appropriate angle for maximum comfort and closed her eyes.

Their intermixed juices had gone from a warm sensation pooling inside her to the phantom of their love making, the trails from her snatch having since dried. She was certain that her dress had sustained no real damage, and any stain that may have occurred would be removed with effort, and a little bit of magic. She glad for the unspoken understanding between them, the care he made to not harm her dress. It was her favorite after all, and she couldn’t be held accountable for the repercussions.

The stinging in her rear was a welcome, delicious addition to her day, but most of all she simply basked in the feeling of being held. They didn’t talk about feelings, or emotions. Ursula likely would have ended their arrangement if he had tried, but she could admit to herself a comfort in sitting together like this with him. She assured herself it didn’t mean anything, of course. One simply enjoys the linger after a tryst from time to time.

For his part, Kiran wondered what the Blue Crow was thinking, as soft snores escaped her lips.


End file.
